Keiichiro Asaka
is , the Red Ranger of the Patrangers. Character History A member of the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch, Keiichiro Asaka was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, only to be beaten by the notorious phantom thieves, the Lupinrangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jim Carter to a Gangler incursion at the Kurehama Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the VS Changers, devices provided to counter the Gangler, by Commander Hilltop. Confronting the Gangler whom they found engaged in a fight with the Lupinrangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the VS Changers to transform into the Patrangers, with Keiichiro becoming Patren 1gou. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters, with Lupin Red's Red Dial Fighter successfully eluding Patren 1gou's Trigger Machine 1gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could used his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the Bistro but were called away before they could order. Confronting Namero Bacho, the Patrangers were again met with the Lupinrangers, with the situation being further complicated when Patren 2gou lost his VS Changer to Lupin Blue before being imobilized by Namero's adhesive while his Changer was retrieved by 3gou, allowing the Gangler to get away. While Keiichiro scolded Sakuya for incompetence, Hilltop suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to Studio Bacho. Unbeknownst to the Patrangers, they had been used as bait by the Lupinrangers, who moved to acquire the Qui a fait qui as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Sakuya proved his worth by freeing himself and his team who, catching up with the Gangler, were met by GoodStriker, who used his power to combine their Trigger Machines into the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Namero, at which point they were ejected as GoodStriker took his leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the Bistrot Jurer. Personality Keiichiro is a passionate police officer who took his job as Police seriously. He's also hot-blooded as he's usually angry (mainly because either Lupinrangers or Sakuya laid-back demeanors), to the point that Sakuya told Keiichiro that he had a scary face. Unlike Sakuya and Tsukasa, who have a rather optimistic and indifferent view on the Lupinrangers respectively, Keiichiro is very pessimistic and negative towards them, only seeing them as thieves and nothing more, despite them also fighting the Gangler. However, after hearing first-hand of LupinRed motive to become a phantom thief, Keiichiro determined to unmask the latter. However, Keiichiro is able to give compliments if someone does their best in battle. He is able to prioritize in defeating Ganglers first and protect citizens safety, in order to uphold peace for them. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Patren 1gou Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Mecha *Trigger Machine 1gou *Trigger Machine Biker *Cyclone Dial Fighter (Episode 6) Attacks Biker Suppression Shot: PatRen 1gou fires an energy blast in the shape of a wheel. - Patren Ugou= is a fusion form created by the trio of Patrangers combining their powers through the use of the GoodStriker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *GoodStriker Attacks *'Ichigeki Strike:' Using the VS Changer combined with the GoodStriker, Patren Ugou fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4 }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal * Keiichiro is portrayed by . As Patren 1gou, his suit actor is Masashi Takada (高田 将司 Takada Masashi). Notes *Patren 1gou is the second Sentai Red to be designated numerically in Japanese after ToQ 1gou. *Like several past Sentai Reds, Keiichiro has the word "aka" (Lit. "Red") in his name's pronunciation to signify that he is the Red Ranger. **He has the same numerical designation as ToQ 1gou and Kamen Rider 1. *There is an obvious height discrepancy with Keiichiro and Sakuya Hikawa/Patren 2gou between their civilian and Sentai Ranger forms. While Sakuya is taller than Keiichiro in civilian form, for some reason when transformed, Patren 1gou is now taller than Patren 2gou. *In his civilian attire he often wears a trenchcoat. This may be an homage to Inspector Zenigata from the Lupin III franchise. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype